Zinbuki
=Zinbuki= Appearance Zinbuki isn't your average looking girl. Her dark eyes are wild and hungry-looking, with the look in them that reveals the want to gut those around her. She has a strong jaw, and a square face. She has an odd sort of beauty about her that's more haunting than anything. Her hair is dark brown, and long enough to reach past her shoulders. She keeps her hair in many tiny braids, to save time from having to brush or wash it. Her ninja headband, in all it's nicked, worn, shiny glory, is commonly worn in the full-bandana, covering her hole head. It's worn low over her forehead, covering her eyebrows and shadowing her eyes. Her right ear has several piercings, her left ear has none. Other than that, she wears no jewellery. She's ALWAYS wearing baggy pants, and these vary - anything from black or dark colours, to faded denim with holes worn in the knees. For foot-wear she has the classic blue sandals, customary to practically all ninja. For shirts, she usually wears dark coloured, tight-fitting, sleeveless turtlenecks. She finds these the most comfortable, and the most ease-of-movement granting. She always has the lower half of her face covered, and it is popular belief that this is because her teeth have been sharpened into flesh-tearing points. No one, of course, knows if this is true. Last but not least, gloves. She always has her black, fingerless, buckled, elbow-length gloves. Always. There's never an exception to this. Her pale skin is covered with a few faint scars here and there, though nothing too abstract or eye-catching, with the exception of one. In the middle of her back is a jagged tangle of short scars, and nobody seems to know how they got there. Across her shoulders, she has a black tattoo that's a cross between a Celtic knot and a tangle of thorns. Personality Zinbuki is, in a nutshell, outrageously smart and strong... and she knows it. She ditched being a jounin because she realized something - without the restrictions of rules; she could have more freedom and gain much, much more power. Power is, in a sense, her weakness. She'd do anything for it. As a renegade, she finds people that want to hire a mercenary for some dastardly cause, and gladly takes the job. She usually does assassinations. These are her favourite, and her strongest skill. She likes money just as much as power, and if an employer fails to pay up for any reason, she makes sure she gets her money, one way or another (and by this I mean "one way", which means murder). Because of how often this skilled ninja completes her mission, she’s earned herself a good reputation on the business side of things, but a bad reputation on in the village's view. She's avoided several assassination attempts made by her village's hunter-nin, narrowly escaping with her life several times now. Each time she survives, her cost only goes up. Because of this, her reputation in the business world is better than ever before. When people want to hire assassins, they want to hire HER. In a way, all the attention the village gives her is like advertisement. She enjoys her job, and in fact, it's pretty much the only thing she ever really cared about in her life. She feels like it's what she was born to do, and she's fairly sure it's the only thing she's cut out to do. She hates having to take days off for petty things like recovering, terrible weather (not even tornados can keep her indoors), and not having a current job. She's only really happy when she's out killing, and getting paid for it. As much as she loves food, she finds that having to stop to eat is an impairment. It tastes good, but as far as she is concerned, eating should be considered recreation. She doesn't like ninja from any of the villages, even her own. Ninja who follow codes and ethics are, in her opinion, misguided fools. Other mercenaries like her, well, she hates them too. No particular reason for that, she just... does. Maybe it's because they always think they're better than her. Either way, some random things she likes are her weapon collection, money, bloodshed, fog, and snow. She hates tea, wasted time, romance, other ninja, her employers, her targets... people in general... and strong wind. Her sense of humour is cruel, and very sarcastic. Rarely do people find her jokes funny, they more or less find them utterly disturbing or infuriating. As a sidenote, she likes to randomly put "New" in front of some of her sentences, for no particular reason. Backround She was once a proud jounin for the Village hidden in the Mist. She realized, shortly after becoming a jounin, that there was a lot more freedom and power outside the morals and ethics of the Mist Village. So, she left, becoming a renegade, a mercenary, an assassin. She does missions for a high price, a price that gets higher each time she completes a mission and each time she evades being hunted. As a small girl, she only knew her father, and he was almost never home. While he was gone, she would go to her neighbour's house and learn about metal crafting and weapons. She soon took up training, her favourite weapons being the scythe and any wide-bladed sword. When she was old enough, she took some of her father's money and enrolled herself in the Mist Village's ninja academy, and graduated four years later at the top of her class. She past the chunin exams with flying colours, and a few years later, not feeling content enough with such limited power, went on to take - and pass - the exam to become a jounin. In this exam, she was told to eliminate competition, but not kill them. She disregarded this, and killed them all. Though the proctors were very shocked and disdained at such vile behaviour for a teenaged girl, they admitted she was very skilled and too important of an asset to allow to fail the exams. Her village soon saw the strong kunoichi as a very vital asset, but unfortunately, Zinbuki had different plans. She abandoned her village and went in search of more power. Her father's disregard for her turned her into the stone-hearted woman she is now. As a result, she doesn't trust many people and is rather sadistic. This used to be very extreme, but over the years she toned it down a bit, and now it's at a level that she feels very comfortable with. Weapons A scythe modified from farm use to melee use by re-forging the blade to make it wider and more durable, with a little less curve. The protruding handle has been completely removed and the end has been capped with a fang-shaped cap of iron, ideal for bashing and poking holes in things (people) with. Abilities/Jutsu Zinbuki mainly seems to favor taijutsu, but when the situation calls for it, she does not hesitate to use ninjutsu. * "Hidden Mist Jutsu": Kirigakure no Jutsu * "Water Clone Jutsu": Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu * "Water Prision": Suirō no Jutsu * "Water Vortex Jutsu": Daibakufu no Jutsu * "Water Dragon Jutsu": Suiryūdan no Jutsu * "Silent Killing Technique": Muon Satsujin Jutsu Quotes * "And now... I get to kill you." * "Times up - down you go." * "I don't do 'stupid'." * "Ne, this is a waste of time. Hurry up so I can kill you, already." * "I want my money. Now." * "I know you hired me - but I got offered even more to take you out." * "I don't have time for this shit." * "Of course I haven't slept in days - I don't need it, either, I just need your head." * "Ne, get out of my way." * "I'll be taking my money now." * "Filthy bastard... Ne, next time pay what you owe and you'll get to keep the rest of your fingers." Category:Characters Category:Female